mi novio es un pequeño lloron
by Nigt Fury Shane
Summary: una pelea , algo fuera de contexto y una cancion pasen y lean basado en otra cancion espero les guste pasen y lean...y dejen reviews porfis.


Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio shane . - !terminamos¡- o lo era hasta que se escucho ese grito de enojo.

Dentro del refugio…

Eli : bien como quieras- dijo con un notable enojo.

Trixie: bueno si así va ser prefiero que esta relación se acabe…- dijo molesta

Eli: bien …

Trixie: ! ojala nunca te hubiera conocido¡- y subio furiosa a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente dejando al shane dolido el cual no tardo en imitarla y encerrarse en su cuarto…

Pasaron las horas y no se hablaban y 2 dias después se volvieron a hablar pero no como las veces anteriores…

Una semana después…

Kord y pronto(siempre los excluyo XD) no se encontraban habían ido a la caverna comercial a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaban dejando a Eli y Trixie solos, en cuanto kord y pronto se fueron cada quien se fue a su cuarto y se encerro …

Trixie recordó lo que había pasado la semana anterior y lo que había dicho ese dia ya que últimamente estaba actuando de una forma algo deprimda y se dijo- que he hecho-

Y empezó a cantar una canción en su cuarto sin saber que eli también estaba cantando la siguiente canción…

Trixie: este es, nuestro final…no debes llorar

dime lloronsin, que es lo que podría hacer por ti…

solo me queda mas que llorar junto a ti…

No es extraño que los dos estuviésemos llorando…

Dejemos atrás , las lagrimas y riamos…

Eli: tu anillo,

Trixie : tu anillo

Eli: era idéntico

Trixie: al mio pero

Eli: no me atrevi a entragartelo

Trixe: es probable que yo te,

Eli: asi es

Trixie: lastime , lo se…

Juntos: pero te nescesito decir

Eli: que al separarnos yo

Fingi encontrarme bien mientra acariciaba tu

Pelo ,en realidad sufria…

Trixie: al separarnos note que,

Aquel pequeño lloron.. fingia una sonrisa

Y solo respondi con un "adiós"

Eli: dime mi valiente, que

Es lo que yo puedo hacer por ti quisiera

Abrazarte y asi poderte ver feliz…

Tu y yo

Trixie: tu y yo

Eli: caminamos hoy

Trixie: juntos por el puente de nuestros recuerdos

Puedo ver aun mas alla…

Eli: de lo que nos separa

Juntos: pero te nesecito decir..

Eli: que al separnos yo trate de

Contenerme siempre supe que esto alguna vez

Tendría que terminar…

Lagrimas que me harán recordar todo lo que yo,

Por ti logre sentir…y solo te quiero alcanzar una vez mas…

De pronto Eli escucho que se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y volteo y vio a la pelirroja frente a el y ella le dijo:

Trixie: un hechizo te hare yo,

Que pueda detener tu llanto debes hacer

La misma cara que hago yo a reir…

Juntos : al separarnos los dos nos dimos

Cuenta de que lo ultimo en

Transmitir fu tan solo un

Simple…

Eli: muchas gracias

Trixie: perdóname

Luego de eso trixie salio del cuarto del joven y se fue al suyo dejando a eli solo…

Eli: este es nuestro final … no debo llorar

Dijo mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

OLA K ASE? Les gusto el fic he llegado a los 8 reviews en **PIERROT **_**CREANME ESTABA CERCA DE SALTAR SOBRE LA MESA HOY ES 28 DE AGOSTO Y ESTOY FELIZ PORQUE MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLE**_

_**POR CIERTO ¿ CUAL ES LA INCIAL DEL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA QUE LES GUSTA? LES DIGO CUAL ES LA INICIAL DE LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA ES LA LETRA…A DE ALGUIEN JAJAJAJA BUENO YA PERO ES EN SERIO PUEDE QUE SE LA A….TALVEZ..**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Maddie Shane**_

Era una mañana tranquila en el refugio shane . - !terminamos¡- o lo era hasta que se escucho ese grito de enojo.

Dentro del refugio…

Eli : bien como quieras- dijo con un notable enojo.

Trixie: bueno si así va ser prefiero que esta relación se acabe…- dijo molesta

Eli: bien …

Trixie: ! ojala nunca te hubiera conocido¡- y subio furiosa a su cuarto y cerrando la puerta fuertemente dejando al shane dolido el cual no tardo en imitarla y encerrarse en su cuarto…

Pasaron las horas y no se hablaban y 2 dias después se volvieron a hablar pero no como las veces anteriores…

Una semana después…

Kord y pronto(siempre los excluyo XD) no se encontraban habían ido a la caverna comercial a conseguir unas cosas que necesitaban dejando a Eli y Trixie solos, en cuanto kord y pronto se fueron cada quien se fue a su cuarto y se encerro …

Trixie recordó lo que había pasado la semana anterior y lo que había dicho ese dia ya que últimamente estaba actuando de una forma algo deprimda y se dijo- que he hecho-

Y empezó a cantar una canción en su cuarto sin saber que eli también estaba cantando la siguiente canción…

Trixie: este es, nuestro final…no debes llorar

dime lloronsin, que es lo que podría hacer por ti…

solo me queda mas que llorar junto a ti…

No es extraño que los dos estuviésemos llorando…

Dejemos atrás , las lagrimas y riamos…

Eli: tu anillo,

Trixie : tu anillo

Eli: era idéntico

Trixie: al mio pero

Eli: no me atrevi a entragartelo

Trixe: es probable que yo te,

Eli: asi es

Trixie: lastime , lo se…

Juntos: pero te nescesito decir

Eli: que al separarnos yo

Fingi encontrarme bien mientra acariciaba tu

Pelo ,en realidad sufria…

Trixie: al separarnos note que,

Aquel pequeño lloron.. fingia una sonrisa

Y solo respondi con un "adiós"

Eli: dime mi valiente, que

Es lo que yo puedo hacer por ti quisiera

Abrazarte y asi poderte ver feliz…

Tu y yo

Trixie: tu y yo

Eli: caminamos hoy

Trixie: juntos por el puente de nuestros recuerdos

Puedo ver aun mas alla…

Eli: de lo que nos separa

Juntos: pero te nesecito decir..

Eli: que al separnos yo trate de

Contenerme siempre supe que esto alguna vez

Tendría que terminar…

Lagrimas que me harán recordar todo lo que yo,

Por ti logre sentir…y solo te quiero alcanzar una vez mas…

De pronto Eli escucho que se abrió la puerta de su cuarto y volteo y vio a la pelirroja frente a el y ella le dijo:

Trixie: un hechizo te hare yo,

Que pueda detener tu llanto debes hacer

La misma cara que hago yo a reir…

Juntos : al separarnos los dos nos dimos

Cuenta de que lo ultimo en

Transmitir fu tan solo un

Simple…

Eli: muchas gracias

Trixie: perdóname

Luego de eso trixie salio del cuarto del joven y se fue al suyo dejando a eli solo…

Eli: este es nuestro final … no debo llorar

Dijo mientras una lagrima pasaba por su mejilla…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

OLA K ASE? Les gusto el fic he llegado a los 8 reviews en **PIERROT **_**CREANME ESTABA CERCA DE SALTAR SOBRE LA MESA llegue a los 8 reviews que es lo más alto que eh llegado hasta ahora….**_

_**POR CIERTO ¿ CUAL ES LA INCIAL DEL NOMBRE DE LA PERSONA QUE LES GUSTA? LES DIGO CUAL ES LA INICIAL DE LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA ES LA LETRA…A DE ALGUIEN JAJAJAJA**__** ….díganme que pensaron ….por cierto dejen sus reviews l os que sean guap s..**_

_**BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**Maddie Shane**_


End file.
